Cheer Power Pretty Cure
Cheer Power Pretty Cure! is a just for fun series by StarQueen22. It's theme is cheerleading, friendship and over coming obsticals. Story The land of cheerfulness is known for it's joy and cheerfulness that seems contagious to anyone who visits and seems to spread it to the far spaces of the different worlds all except one: The ??? Kingdom who seems hell bent on destroying happiness and cheerfulness and Queen ??? wants to make sure her kingdom is safe and hopes to find the warriors of Cheer. Meanwhile, a Bear named Hachimitsu always dreamed of becoming a cure not a mascot for a cure but one herself being made fun of for her beliefs which she ignores. When she meets a new mascot, a seal named Zegel the two gain an instant connection and when the kingdom is attacked her dream might just come true when she and Zegel are chosen to be cures...But becoming human might be a step to far? Pretty Cures Hachimitsu/Cure Feliz A happy go lucky, kind and sweet young bear who always puts others before herself. She always dreamed of becoming a cure after hearing many stories of the heroes called cures which made her be made fun of but she never let it show that it hurt her. In civilian form, she is a honey colored bear with a brown muzzle and stomach and green eyes. As Cure Feliz, she turns into a teenage human girl with long wavy blonde hair tied in a ponytail and her eyes turn bluish green. Zegel/Cure Kisa A cold and somewhat aloof young seal who tends to not like being with other people but soon finds herself changing her tune when she meets Hachimitsu even nicknaming her "Hachi-chan." She also defends her from some of the bullies gaining her respect amongst the tougher mascots. In civilian form, she is a pale blue seal and dark blue eyes. As Cure Kisa, she turns into a teenage human girl with blue hair tied in a side ponytail and her eyes turn sky blue. The Bland Kingdom Éperdu He is the leader of Bland Kingdom who wants everything to be bland and emotionless knowing to start with Cheerful Kingdom. Cheerful Kingdom Episodes # A friend and a dream come true? Wait what are we?-When a young bear Hachimitsu and a seal named Zegel find their way into a secret part of the Cheerful castle they find themselves in possession of the Cheer Lockets which transform them into Cures in time to save the Kingdom from Éperdu. # We have to get use to these bodies and fight!-Hachimitsu and Zegel have been granted the power to transform into their human forms to train in the Cheerful Arena but are having a hard time now taller and a bit clumsier on two legs aka Zegel. # TBA # TBA # Have we been found out!-When rumors spread about the new cures, Hachimitsu and Zegel wonder if their identies have been found out. # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # Unnamed Festival Episode-When the cures are asked by the Queen to come to a festival in their honor, the two are also surprised to hear that they will be helpers to their alter egos. How are they gonna pull off being in two places at once? # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # TBA # We will not give up! The final battle!-When all seems lost and the kingdom now a bunch of souless and emotionless zombies the girls have to find it with in themselves to take on Éperdu. Movie Category:StarQueen22's Just for Fun Series Category:Mascot themed Series Category:Cheerleading Theme Series